Kaitou no Deai
by D.Magic
Summary: What do you get when the King of Thieves and the Phantom Thief come togther? CHAOS! i stink at summarys so just read the first it and find out! MAIN Crossover with Yu-gi-oh!
1. Hatsukaoawase

_**Note: Hi I'm !! this 1**__**st chapter**__** isn't mine it belongs to Serosa but she didn't want to finish it so I asked if I could have it. And Serosa being Serosa let me have it! Isn't that NICE /hugs Serosa/ well any way I'll write the 2**__**nd**__** chapter to come and any other chapters to come after that. **_

_**Note II**__**: The main crossover is YuGiOh and DNAngel. It will also contain ideas, artifacts and characters from other anime/manga such as YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha, Magic Kaitou etc.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own any of the anime or manga characters that may be used in this story.**_

_**Warnings**__**: this will contain swearing do to the characters personallitys **_

_**The fic was supposed to be yaoi but I can't (don't know how to) write yoai so It won't be yoai. **_

_**Kaitou no Deai, Meeting of Thieves**_

_**Ch.1: Hatsukaoawase**_

_**(first meeting; first contest between)**_

It was a night of the new moon. The new moon symbolizes the beginning of something new, how fitting for an adventure to begin at such a night.

That specific night the city museum was filled with security guards, all because of a thief who had promised to come for a visit. But faith had an odd sense of humor, and the museum was not visited by one, but two thieves.

As it was, a pale hand reached out to grab an item, the mirror of darkness, an ancient artifact said to have demonic powers.

Smirking, the owner of the pale hand put the mirror in a small velvet bag. Like any good thief, the man had covered his hair and face, and the rest of his body, with black clothes. Only the blood red eyes were visible as they gleamed in the pale light from the stars outside. Still smirking, the thief turned around and found himself face to face with the other visitor of the night. Red eyes met purple ones.

"I believe that mirror belongs to me," the purple-eyed man said, pointing at the small velvet bag. He also was dressed in black, with his face and hair hidden. The red-eyed one seemed to ponder this for a moment before stating:

"Well… I stole it, so it's mine now…"

Before the purple-eyed thief had time to answer, the double door to the hall they were inopened, revealing a security guard dressed in a dark blue uniform. For a moment the tree of them just stared at each other. Then the guard let out a shout:

"Stop, thief… er… thieves!"

The purple-eyed thief grabbed the bag containing the mirror and ran. The red-eyed thief blinked once before running after while shouting:

"Hey! Give that back, thief!"

"I stole it so it's mine now," the purple-eyed shouted over his shoulder. The red-eyed only growled and ran faster.

And the alarms went on.

The purple-eyed thief skidded to a halt when he saw a group of guards running towards him. The thief looked around and noticed a staircase leading to the roof. Just then someone collided with him from the behind and the velvet bag was snatched from his hand. Half turning around, the purple-eyed thief saw a figure in black running up the stairs to the roof.

"Give that back, it's mine!" he shouted and ran after, security guards following.

"I stole it first!" his rival shouted back. The red-eyed thief picked to lock to the roof in record time, and mere seconds after, the purple-eyed one ran though the now open door, pushing his rival through it at the same time before slamming it shut and leaning against it when he heard the lock click, breathing heavily. He received a glare from the red-eyed thief, who had been pushed onto the floor.

"You know, I promised the museum owner I'd steal the mirror of darkness," the purple-eyed said and walked over to the edge of the roof. Deep red eyes followed his every move. Then the purple-eyed man turned around, raising his left hand that held the velvet bag containing the mirror in triumph. The red eyes widened and instinctively the pale hand flew to the thief's side, were the bag had been mere moments ago. Somehow, the purple-eyed rival had managed to snatch it back when they tumbled through the doorway.

"The Phantom Thief Dark does not break promises," he announced and summoned his wings, and then flied away.

"Neat trick," the one with red eyes commented. He could hear the guards trying to break through the door, while someone was searching for the key.

"Beware, phantom thief… The King of Thieves does not forget to pay back…" Those were his last words before pulling out a playing card and summoning a monster that would be able to fly and carry him away.

_**(not far away…)**_

Krad, the hunter with angel wings, glared angrily at the teen in front of him. It was his fault that the hunter was late from the usual meeting (and fight) with the phantom thief at the museum, and now Dark Mousy had probably already left… **with** the mirror of darkness.

The teen with tree-colored hair glared back just as angrily.

They had both been on their way to the museum when they had, quite literally, flied into each other. They had mixed up each other's spells and directions, and both of them had, more or less come crashing down. And both of them had, definitely, missed the chance to stop the mirror from being stolen.

Neither of the two men wanted to back down, so they just stood there for a while, glaring at each other. Finally Krad got fed up.

"Now, thanks to you, that thief got away with the mirror," he said before spreading his wings. Yami Yugi opened his mouth to snap back but the angel-like being had already flied out of hearing range.

In stead, Yami closed his mouth and frowned. That angel hunter… he couldn't have been talking about Yami Bakura, could he? But who else could he mean? It wasn't as if anyone else was after the mirror, right?

Yami pulled out a card he had borrowed from a friend, and with the help of his shadow powers, he summoned the red eyes, black dragon. The spirit jumped up on the dragon's back almost as gracefully as a trained thief, but not quite, and flew after the "angel".

"What do you know about the mirror?" Yami Yugi asked as soon as he managed to catch up with Krad, who didn't seem very pleased about it.

"I know that it's been stolen," Krad stated. "And that it's your fault." Yami could already feel a poisonous retort make its way to his tongue, but he managed to swallow it.

"You know who stole it," he asked instead. Suddenly Krad turned to face Yami, and the spirit had to command the dragon to stop, other vice he and the, apparently very pissed of angel would have collided again.

"And what if I do," Krad snapped. What was this kid's problem anyway?

"Because if it is who I think it is, we are hunting for the same thief," Yami answered in his calm way. Krad's eyes narrowed as he stared at the spirit riding the dragon.

"Then how come I haven't seen you until now?" he asked. "I've been after Kaitou Dark for years, yet this is the first time we've met." Yami frowned in confusion.

"Kaitou Dark..? So you're not after Touzokuo Bakura…?

"Why would I be hunting for some 'Touzokuo'..?"

"Because he was planning to steal the mirror of darkness tonight," Yami explained. "I was on my way to stop him."

Silence followed, and the golden angel and the ancient spirit started to realize the irony of their meeting.

Two thieves were after the same relic. Two hunters were trying to stop the relic from being stolen. They meet and get into a fight, which ended with the relic being stolen either way.

Yami broke the silence.

"Is it possible they might be working together…?" he asked, more himself than Krad since he still seemed to be in deep thoughts. Krad didn't answer at first, but then he looked straight into Yami Yugi's reddish purple eyes.

"If that is the case, then we are bound to meet again," he said. He received a nod from the spirit riding the dragon, and then the two of them separated, each flying his own way.

_**TBC…**_

_

* * *

_

_**I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get a review K!!!**_

_**Kaitou, phantom thief**_

_**Touzokuo, thief king**_

_** : OUT**_


	2. unexpected events

D.M: Hi its me again! Here's the second chapter!!!

Note: The main crossover is YuGiOh and DNAngel. It will also contain ideas and artifacts from other anime/manga such as YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or manga characters that may be used in this story.

Warnings: this will contain swearing do to the characters personalities

The fic was supposed to be yaoi but I can't (don't know how to) write yoai so It won't be yoai.

_**Kaitou no Deai, Meeting of Thieves**_

_**Ch2 Unexpected Events**_

/Yami talking to Hikari and vise versa/

(Yugi POV)

"HEY YAMI GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SOFMOR YEAR!!!" I yell at my overly tired and lazy Yami from the kitchen. "5 more minutes" was the sleepy comeback. "Yami we don't have time! If you're not down here dressed and ready in 20 minutes I'm going to get the water bucket!" "You Wouldn't!" "Try me" and with that I could hear rustling of covers and clothes upstairs. 'Thinking about it this will be the Yami's first day at modern day school in their own bodies" Yugi's mind turn to the events that happened at the beginning of summer.

_Flashback_

_It was a quiet summer afternoon at the Motou household in till 'Riiiiiiinngggg' Yugi picked up the phone "Hello you've reached the Kame Game shop how may I help you?'' _

'_YUGI!!!' a very enthusiastic voice yelled from the other end. It was so loud that Yugi had to hold the phone arms length away and still could hear it perfectly _

"_Yes this is Yugi, who is this?"_

"_Yugi I'm hurt! You don't remember me!'' wined the other voice._

"_MALIK! Is that you?'' Yugi asked awed_

"_Yep good to know I haven't been forgotten." Malik (1) replied_

"_Malik it's so good to hear from you again!" _

"'_I know but that's not important right now! _Right now_ you need to open the front door''_

''_Why Malik?" It was to late the other line went down. Puzzled by his friend random call Yugi hung up the phone /abou who was that?/ /it was Malik/ / the tomb keeper?/ /yes... and Yami don't call him that he's not a tomb keeper anymore/ /ok/ just then someone started to bang on the door almost breaking it. Yugi ran down stairs to stop the further destruction of their door, as he neared Yami's ghostly form appeared behind Yugi to see what's up. Yugi opened the door to almost getting punched in the face by Malik, _

"_It took you long enough to open the door Yugi!" Malik said as he helped Yugi up from the ground (he fell over when he tried to dodged Malik's punch). _

"_Malik what are you doing here I thought you were in Egypt" _

"_WERE Yugi that is the key word. Isis became the head of the museum here do we all moved here!" _

"_WOW Malik this is awesome have you told Ryou yet!" (The hikari's had gotten really close after battle city and the Yami's can some what tolerate each other) _

"_Of coarse I did Yugi" right then a panting Ryou came in through the door. "Is….it…true? Is Malik Back!" _

"_Hey Ryou its SO good to see you" Malik strangles Ryou in a bear hug _

"_Malik I think you should let Ryou go before he dies" Malik instantly let go of Ryou "Ryou don't die on me! If you die Bakura's going to KILL ME!!" Malik Shouted while shaking Ryou violently _

"_Well putting Malik's fears of being killed by Bakura" Yugi said  
_

"_It's good to know that my death wouldn't affect you in any way except by getting killed by my Yami" Ryou added sarcastically _

"_So Malik what do you want to do seeing as you're here?" Yugi asked_

"_Well I'm here on important business" _

"_What kind of business?" Ryou inquired _

"_Before I tell you, Yugi can we sit down somewhere?" Malik asked all forms of Mailkness (A/N not a real word just how Malik acts) gone from his voice replaced with upmost seriousness._

"_Yeah we can all talk in the living room" Yugi showed them up to the second story. Each of them took their seat, Ryou and Yugi sat on the coach while Malik sat on the coffee table in front of them. _

"_Well" Malik began "about a month ago Marik (2) and I where going home from shopping at the bazaar when we saw this street fortune teller, we couldn't tell if she was old or young because she was wearing a pure black cloak. Anyway as we past her she called out to me and asked if I wanted my futures predicted I declined and started to walk down the street again in till she said something that really stopped me in my tracks" _

"_What she say Malik" Yugi interrupted _

"_She asked if it was my decision not to take the fortune or if it was Marik's." Malik looked at Ryou's and Yugi's shocked faces. Only the gang and their families knew of the Yami's, this new information caught the Yami's and Bakura's attention. "I don't know how she knew of Marik" Malik answered the unspoken question on the other everyone's minds. "Well to make a long swearing story short she gave me a spell saying "this will separate light and dark temporarily" so I thought It was a shot so I came here to tell you about because we need three of the seven millennium items for the spell to work. But she said one more thing Yami's get their own bodies but don't at the same time. I don't know what she meant by that but it a chance that the Yami's can get their own bodies"_

"_Malik you actually believe that a spell can actually give them bodies as far as you know the fortune teller could've been bloody drunk" Ryou said using logic._

"_That's what I though in till her prediction started coming true!" Malik said in his defense._

"_Like what came true Malik?" Yugi asked_

"_well first she predicted that I would first get hit on the head by a rock then run in to a tree fall down some stairs, find scarabs in my pillow and lastly have my favorite T-shirt shrunk in the wash all of that in one day! And it all came true!" Malik said_

"_guess we could try it" Yugi said shyly, getting an odd look from Ryou "just to see if it works… what do we have to lose?" he added quickly_

_And with that they decided to try the spell and to their surprise at the end of it they had their respective Yami's next to them._

_(End of Flashback) _

So now it a month later and it seem everybody's gotten used to the Yami's around. After a week or so we found out if the Yami's get ill or majorly sick they will go back to their item (this was discovered by Marik, a hair dryer and a rainy day (A/N: those who know Marik I'll let you imaginations add it all together) another thing we found out was that if the Yami's wanted to use their Shadow realm powers to the fullest they needed to go back to their Hikari's. (This was brought to you by a very pissed Bakura and an annoying little hamster (A/N: again those who know Bakura Figure it out!)

"What's for breakfast abou?" Yami said as he came up from behind.

"Toast with strawberry jam" I said as I laid his breakfast in front of him.

"No Pancakes?!" Yami wined

"Well I would've made you pancakes if you hadn't woken up so late" we sat down and eat breakfast in peace. My mind began to drift to the other night when Yami and I tried to stop Bakura from stealing the Mirror of Darkness. But instead flew into the man with white wings. "Yami"

"Yes abou?" Yami said as he looked up from his breakfast

"Do you think we'll see that man from yesterday again?"

" Hie I think we will"

"Do you think he came from the shadow realm he did have those wings"

"I don't think so abou, I know he used magic just not shadow magic" Yami said finishing up his toast. 

I shifted my eyes to the clock "7:25! WE'RE SUPOSE TO MEET RYOU AND MALIK IN 5 MINUTES!!!!" Yugi grabbed Yami (anime style) and ran out the door.

(5 minutes later)

After five minutes of extreme running (that will probably make any gym teacher proud). Yugi and Yami saw two identical albinos and Egyptian blonds standing at an intersection. "About time you guys made it! We've been here for Hours" Malik Said with mock pout. Yugi went and picked up on the conversation of the other two Hikari's. Yami drifted toward the other Yami's (they still hated each other but didn't try to kill each other any more)

"Pharaoh" Marik and Bakura said

"Tomb robber, Tomb keeper" Yami returned with a nod and they all proceeded to school as they came face to face with the entrance of the school yard Bakura asked

"Ryou I know I'm usually asleep most of the time your at school and I don't know much of modern day school but is it suppose to look like that?" Ryou turned from his conversation with Yugi and Malik to answer

"Yes Bakura their suppose---- what the Bloody…" Ryou said as he and the rest of the group turned to finally stare at their school building or what was left of it anyway. The whole building looked like it was a victim of some horrible fire tornado. Most of the building was in ashes. In the middle of the once school yard they saw the principal. Mrs. Amo Hinamori she was a young and kind principal with strawberry pink hair.

"Mrs. Hinamori what happened here" Yugi asked worriedly

"Yugi I'm not really sure what happened the firemen are still trying to figure it out." She said kindly

"YAY NO SCHOOL!" yelled everyone except Yugi and Ryou

"oh don't think your getting out of classes you six, As of now your are the students of another high school a few east of here." She said destroying the Yami's and Malik's joy.

"We're transferring SCHOOLS!" Ryou said shocked

"Yes you are the Papers have already been sent to the new school and they are welcoming you with open arms" she said this more loudly as more students approached the school. "Your new uniform and schedules will be mailed to you tomorrow along with the map of how to get to the new school and a map of the new school."

"What school are we all transferring to?" Ryou asked

"You all will be going to Azumano High! You will all start there next week know get home and enjoy the extension of your summer!" with that everyone began to walk home.

"So we're going to a new School?" Marik asked

"Yea" Malik replied

"Just like that" Yami said

"Yea" Yugi said

"Can you Hikari's say anything other then YEA!" Bakura growled

"Yea" Ryou said flatly and they all continued there walk to school in silence. 

(A/N: I won't tell you who these two are just yet so for the first person I'll write **** and for the second person I'll write #### ok) (If you get confused tell me!)

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HAVE TO BURN DOWN THE SCHOOL!?" yelled ****

"BECAUSE!" yelled ####

"WHY!"

"What ever stop yelling about it what's done is done there's no more change it so let the wheels of faith turn." Said the now calm ####

"Just don't go burning down any more schools OK" said **** then after a brief pause mattered "you looked like you really enjoyed it)

"I did!" with that #### disappeared.

YAY the 2nd Chapters done!

Sorry it took a while to update but this will be the normal time span between updates under normal circumstances

Sorry theirs no DN Angel in this chap. But I promise you there will be a lot of DN Angel in the next Chap.

Thank you SO MUCH OAK-CHAN FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!!

D.M: oh yeah the first person to review and tell me which anime Amu Hinamori comes from will be in the next Chapter! And gets to pick Kaitou no Deai's first guest co-host!!!

I do not own that anime either!

D.M: OUT!

REVIEW!


	3. Dark and Krad Return

D.M: Yo! WATS up every body! Look who Oak-Chan pick out for my very first co-host!! *Co-host enters* It's the infamous perverted Phantom Thief Dark Mousy we all know and Love (and maybe hate)

Dark: *strike a sexy pose* hey ladies pleasure to meat you all *winks* *Fangirls faint from lack of blood due to nose bleeds

D.M: Enough of that Dark if you keep that up every one will faint and not read the chapter!!!! *starts throwing anything in the area at Dark*

Dark: ok, ok I'll stop *trying to dodge flying items*

D.M: seeing as that is over I just realized that I forgot to tell you people what I meant by (1) & (2) in the previous chapter! I'm sooooooooo sorry!!! *goes into sorry fest*

Dark: while D.M babbles I'll tell you that (1) was that Malik is the Hikari and (2) Marik is the Yami. *looks at D.M still babbling* I guess I'll start the Chapter. *takes in a breath* HERES THE 3RD CHAPTER OF KAITOU NO DEAI!!!!!

Note: The main crossover is YuGiOh and DNAngel. It will also contain ideas and artifacts from other anime/manga such as YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or manga characters that may be used in this story.

_**Kaitou no Deai, Meeting of Thieves**_

_**Ch3 Dark Krad & Transfer students**_

_//Daisuke & Satoshi to Dark & Krad and vise versa// _

3…2…1!

Crimson irises snap open as their owner leaps out of bed from a near death by electrocution. //That was close// he breathed a sigh of relief, //Man Daisuke Emiko's traps have gotten a lot more dangerous and crazy// Daisuke heard his other self wiscel at the damage done to his bed after the electrocution. //I know Dark// Daisuke replied looking at his bed as well, that's when his eyes spotted a note saying ''Be Dressed in 1 second''

(0.58 seconds later)

"Dai-Chan breakfast is ready" Emiko said in a sing song voice as she burst in to her sons' room

"Morning mom" Daisuke said half-asleep.

"dear hurry up and get your stuff together for you first day of school, I got a letter today saying your school will be having a lot of new students from Domino High because their school got burned down a week ago!" Emiko yelled on her way down to the kitchen.

'A week ago?' Daisuke thought //Dark// //I know Daisuke// they both remembered the events of what happened a week ago. They remember the man with red eyes and that weird magic he used. //Dark what do you think he met by 'Beware, phantom thief… The King of Thieves does not forget to pay back…'// Daisuke asked his other half. //I don't know Dai but I think we'll be seeing him again// Dark said as he appeared next to Daisuke. With a shrug Daisuke continued to stuff thing into his bag. // are you finished yet Emiko's going to be extremely angry if your late for breakfast or your first day of school… and I'm not backing you up// // don't worry I'm almost done just got to get one more thing from the closet //

Daisuke went over to his closet as he rummaged around for what he needed, his eyes fell upon his and darks old uniform from Christmas Eve three years ago. // hey Dark, remember this? // Daisuke said as he held up a black outfit, //yea I remember that// Dark said as he recalled the memory.

_(Flashback)_

_A tired Daisuke rolled over in his bed it was an early Saturday morning. //dark you awake? // he asked. Then almost slap himself for remembering that Dark wouldn't answer he sealed himself and Krad in the Black Wings five months ago. With a heavy sigh he got up and began to get ready for the day. As he was fixing his hair he saw the picture of him and Riku together from a few days ago._

_Just then his body pulsed "what was that" just than familiar warmth engulfed him. But just as fast as it came it left. // it just couldn't be… DAMN IT DAISUKE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!! // Daisuke scolded himself for believing that Dark was back // tsk, tsk Daisuke was I gone that long that you picked up swearing? // an all to familiar voice said at the back of his head. Daisuke went into complete shock but managed to say// D...Dar…Dark? // // don't tell me you already forgot about your other half? // Dark replied in a sarcastically sad voice. // what are you doing HERE!? I thought you sealed yourself and Krad in the Black Wings!!!// Daisuke said in both Panic and joy // I don't know Dai, all I remember is that I sealed the Black Wings then there was a bright light and I wake up with you yelling// Dark replied like it was just some every day thing. _

_As Dark finished, the graveness of the situation dawned on Daisuke "if Darks back then that means… KRAD'S BACK TO!!!" with that Daisuke ran out the door and as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran all the way to Satoshi's apartment. As soon as he got there he began to hit on the door as hard as he could. "Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun! Open the door!!!" Daisuke yelled. // hey Dai since when did you get on first name bases with creepy boy? // //Dark this is not the time to discuss this! // just then Satoshi's apartment door opened, but it wasn't Satoshi it was Krad! He was wearing what would've been Satoshi's night clothes, light blue pajamas and a white T-shirt. Daisuke took a step back from the fallen angel and looked about to run for his life when Krad just gave him an acknowledging nod and walks back into the apartment without a word or anything life threatening, leaving the door open if Daisuke chooses to come in. //what was that? // Daisuke thought // never mid that Dai transform into me! // Dark yelled // No Dark let me try and talk to him// //Daisuke! Are you crazy!? Do you know what you're getting into!?// // yes Dark I know what'll happen, but if you and Krad start fighting here Satoshi and a lot of other people can get hurt// (A/N: I don't know if anyone else lives in Satoshi's apartment complex.) with that said/thought Daisuke walked into the apartment closing the door behind him. He found his way to the living room. There staring out the window was Krad, as Daisuke got about two meters of him. He transformed into Satoshi, who quickly pass out._

_(30 minutes later)_

_Satoshi gained consciousness, he looked around in till he spotted a familiar red head staring at him with worry in his eyes. "Satoshi-Kun are you alright?" daisuke asked as he saw his friend wake up._

"_Daisuke, What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked _

"_he's back Satoshi's, Darks Back!... but Krad is also back…" Daisuke explained the events to Satoshi. _

"_Shit" Satoshi swore "when I finally think I've gotten rid of him he comes back!" taking a brief pause to think over all the new information "but how did the seal that Dark use break it should have killed them both." Satoshi looked to Daisuke to see if he had any answers from Dark _

"_Dark said that the only thing he remembers is that there was a bright light and he was back." _

"_That doesn't explain much" Satoshi concord as he got up and walked to the window, _

"_So what are we going to do now creepy boy?" Dark asked. Satoshi knew Daisuke and Dark switched places _

"_I don't know Dark" _

"_ok… what's Krad doing creepy boy?" Satoshi's eyes widened because he just noticed that Krad hadn't said a word or had tried to take control yet since he returned (you can't count the time he did take over because Satoshi was asleep and mostly because it was an accident, it didn't happen to Daisuke because he was awake.) not that Satoshi wasn't grateful it was just odd. He knew Krad wasn't asleep because he felt him awake at the back of his mind, _

"_He's just sitting there not doing any thing" he tells Dark. Dark then says _

"_try talking to him" Satoshi looks dumbfounded at the thief "Why in the world would I try to talk to the curse that I HATE" just then Satoshi felt a pang of pain from his other half, but he dismissed it. _

"_I'm not telling you to befriend him or anything I'm just saying that…" Dark said as he went into thought _

"'_That' What Dark!" Satoshi said close to the point where his patience runs out. _

"_I don't know Creepy Boy! All I know is that when I saw the light it felt like, like something important to me was taken from me OK" Dark yelled then he whispered "I wanted to know if Krad felt the same way." _

"_You felt Something don't you think that was important to mention when you first got here!" Satoshi yelled back _

"_WELL sorry Creepy Boy I just remembered!" by now Dark and Satoshi were both yelling. Dark took a deep breath and said "Yelling at each other won't get us very far, just do what I say seeing as we don't have many other choices."_

_Satoshi pondered this for a minute then nodded to the thief. As much as he hated agreeing with the thief, he was right something happened to the black wings and Dark's only has half the answers. With that last thought Satoshi went into his mind to find the fallen angel. Satoshi found him sitting in the darkness facing away from him //Krad// Satoshi called. This got Krad's attention //yes Satoshi-Sama// he said in a monotone voice //Why are you here Krad// // I don't know Satoshi-Sama// Satoshi was getting more and more confused with the way Krad was acting. Krad was never normal but this was scaring Satoshi more than 'I'm going to kill Dark Mousy and rule the world' Krad. // Krad-// //Satoshi-Sama you don't have to worry I won't try to kill the wing master any more and I won't take over unless Dark is stealing something// (A/N: I know this is OCC for Krad but for Krad's personality to fit in the later chapters it has to be this way. But don't worry he's still evil but now he's only going to try to kill Mousy OK.) Satoshi was taken back by the statement that just left Krad's mouth. // Do You Think I Believe That! You've tried to kill me and Daisuke and anyone else just to get what you want!// with that Satoshi left his mind and retold the conversation to Dark (and Daisuke). _

"_That is weird, I wonder what happened to Krad to make him act like that" Dark said more to himself then anyone in particular, and with that said he returned control to Daisuke. _

_Daisuke and Satoshi caught Dark (and Krad who was listening to them) up to par of what happened after they were sealed in the Black Wings five months ago. _

_And as time went on Krad told Satoshi why he had made his odd statement. The reason was that Krad always knew his hosts hated him but none of them had hated him enough to side with his worst enemy and plan to do suicide just to rid of him. That struck a cord with Krad somewhere in his chest where his heart is 'supposed' to be. _

_And as time went on some more Satoshi and Krad had become some what less of enemies. And true to his word Krad only took over when Dark was stealing something and tried not to kill any civilians in his way._

_(End of flashback)_

"I'm really glad you're back Dark" Daisuke said as he got the rest of his stuff and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"I'm glad too Dai" Dark said

*With Satoshi and Krad*

Satoshi just got fully awake from his low blood pressure. (A/N: I don't know if that was it. If any of you know please tell me!) He was sitting at the island counter in his kitchen drinking coffee. His mind was replaying every thing that has happened from Krad and Dark first appearing to when they're sealed and then to when they came back all the way up to the events of a week ago. //Good morning Satoshi-Sama // Krad said bringing Satoshi out of his reminiscing, //morning Krad// Satoshi called it has become a morning habit for Satoshi and Krad to calmly great each other. //Krad// Satoshi called, //yes Satoshi-sama// //Do you remember the spiky haired kid from when you tried to stop the mirror of Darkness from being stolen by Dark// //yes I remember// Krad replied venom leaking into his thoughts of how the kid sidetracked him from protecting the mirror. //Do you think that this Touzokuo, Bakura could be a threat// // I don't think so Satoshi-Sama seeing as it was dark who took the mirror but we shouldn't let our guards down// with that said Satoshi looked down to his newest notes _'Touzokuo = Thief king' _"Thief King, hmm" with that Satoshi got his stuff together to get to school, and left his apartment.

*Back with Dark and Daisuke*

"Daisuke honey you better get going or you'll be late for school!" Emiko yelled to her son as he was finishing up his breakfast. "oh Dai-Chan I forgot to mention-"

Emiko was cut off by the reporter on the TV "The police have just gotten a notice from Dark Mousy saying that he will be stealing 'The White Raven' tonight at 10:00" Daisuke turned off the sound to glare at his mother for sending out another notice with out telling him. He was about to voice his glare when his grandfather turned the sound back on with wide eyes as the news reporter began to say "It seems that the Azumano police department has just received another notice and this one seems to be from a Phantom Thief Darkness!" the TV camera does a close up of the notice card. It's a black card decorated with white roses on the border and it said

'Tonight at 10:00 I Darkness will seal away the beauty of the NIGHT!  
The White Raven shall be mine!  
And Dark you better watch out, for I shall steal away your glory as well!'

"It seems that this new thief has thrown a challenge at Phantom Thief Dark."

Daiki turned off the TV and faced Daisuke "It looks like Dark will have some competition tonight" //WHAT THE HELL! Who the hell does this Darkness think he is challenging ME the great Dark Mousy! I'll show him! // Dark began to rant about his greatness in his mind while Daisuke only sighed and looked at the time "IT'S AREADY 7:20 I'M GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!!!" Daisuke yelled as he ran out the door

"Dai Honey don't forget to be home no later then 6:30 and 23 seconds!" Emiko yelled from the door. With that Daisuke ran off to catch his train. Just when he was passing the fountain that told him that the train station is at the next turn he heard.

"Please move!'' but before he could something landed on him.

D.M: Yay! I'm finished with the third Chapter!!! And right on time for April fools day! HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!

Well any way I'm sorry for the late update but I went on a road trip and forgot to bring my laptop so I couldn't update.

But that's not all my next update probably won't for two maybe three weeks because I have to start getting ready for finals 'K'

Dark: D.M is really sorry but what ever

D.M: since when did you get so cold?

Dark: since you got some new thief to challenge me (pouts)

D.M: don't worry Dark you'll soon be happy! (Looks to crowd) well in till the next chapter Bye Bye!

D.M: you people don't know this but Oak-Chan is in this chapter she is the White Raven in the next maybe next to next chapter.

D.M: And those who haven't figured it out yet this story is after the DN Angel anime and the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.

D.M: OUT!


	4. Mornings, nicknames and New Students

Krad: Where the hell is that bitch!

Dark: YA Come on out D.M

D.M: (hiding in Satoshi's closet) I know I'm a bad person for not updating in a while but after finals ended there was graduation and then the summer started and well I had writers block cause I placed this story in high school and I've never been in a high school before and also because I know the event I want to take place but I don't know what to write in the middle….. hehehe…. (peaks out of closet and see Krad and Dark working together) aww they're working together….. Too bad it's trying to kill me… and also that my Comp died and I had to wait like a month to get a new laptop and then I had to get my notes back from my zombie comp…. SORRY!

Dark & Krad: WE'RE THE HELL IS HE!

Satoshi: (comes in and see's Dark and Krad searching) what are you two doing now?

Dark & Krad : Looking for D.M

Satoshi: why?

Dark: cause she hasn't updated in like 7 months!

Krad: and that wench promised/ordered to update ASAP

Satoshi: alright then continue on (walks out as Dark and Krad continue to search)

Note: The main crossover is YuGiOh and DNAngel. It will also contain ideas and artifacts from other anime/manga such as YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or manga characters that may be used in this story.

_**Kaitou no Deai, Meeting of Thieves**_

_**Ch4 Mornings & Nicknames**_

_/Daisuke & Satoshi to Dark & Krad and vice versa/ _

{Yami to Hikari and vice versa}

_Previously _

"_Move!'' but before he could something landed on him._

_/Why does stuff like this always happen to me? /_ Daisuke groaned as he now lay on the concrete ground. _/Hey Dai ya better get up before people start thinking you're dead/_ Dark said. Daisuke began to open his eyes as something cold touched his forehead. Confused red irises opened to black worried ones.

"Hey Alex, Strawberry-kun waking up!" the owner said, "He did, did he that's good I thought we just killed someone on our second day here!" came the reply of another. "So Strawberry-kun how are you feeling?"

"um…fine thank you…. But what happened?" Daisuke ask as he sat up.

"Well I was trying to do a 360* over the water fountain on my roller blades when I saw you in my landing zone and well you didn't move fast enough so I landed on you….. anyway I'm really sorry man" Alex said as he adjusted his cap to cover his eyes. Daisuke just noticed that Alex had an accent that sounded foreign.

"Well its ok I didn't get hurt and it seems your alright" Daisuke said as he got up then he said "by chance are you foreign?" as he got a good look at the two. First was Alex he was wearing the boys Azumano high school fall uniform (A/N: it's the same as the one from the anime) aside from that it seem he had short messy black hair under a black cap that had a white skull on it. His eyes were black behind thin rimmed glasses.

"ya are we that obvious! Well I guess the accent is a dead giveaway now is it not? Any way my name is Alex Magic and this is my twin Alice Magic" Alex said as he gestured to the girl behind him. She looked exactly like Alex except she had long hair that went to her waist no cap and she was also in the boy's uniform. Both were a few inches shorter then Daisuke (A/N: just to let you guys know Daisuke has gotten taller in this story so he's like taller than 5'6 k (idk on the exact height)) _/ well the sisters a cutie! /_ Dark whistled at the back of his head, Daisuke sighed. "Well" Alex asked.

"Well?" Daisuke asked puzzled.

"isn't it good manners to tell us your name cause we already told you ours and any way it's either your real name or we keep calling you Strawberry-kun" Alex said casually

Daisuke's face went red "m...my n-name is Dai- Daisuke Niwa"

"well Strawberry-kun it's nice to meet you" Alice said but before Daisuke could say why she called him that the crazy frog theme song went off at full blast "oh Shit we're going to be late for our first day of school." Alex yelled as he grabbed both Alice's and Daisuke's hand and started running

"where are we going Magic-kun?" Daisuke asked as he tried to keep his footing.

"We're going to school! Your wearing the same uniform as me so we must be going to the same school so if we don't hurry we'll be late and we already missed the train" they were about to make a turn when a black limo stopped in front of them.

Kame Game shop 6:50am

Yami was in his and Yugi's room staring at his new uniform, maroon pants and a white T-shirt. "Hey Yami you ready yet!" Yugi said as he came into their room.

"No abou I'm not" Yami said with a sigh

"Why not Yami, we're going to miss the train that's going to take us to Azumano! If you don't hurry" Yugi said as he got the last of his school supplies into his bag.

"Sorry abou this uniform is well… _different_" Yami said as he began to slip on his new uniform.

"Yami it doesn't matter if you like it or not we have to wear it. Any way you might learn to like it" Yugi said as he headed down first.

"Well if you say so" Yami muttered as he finished getting dressed. Right before he left he picked up his copy of the Millennium Puzzle (A/N: when they got their own bodies the Millennium items got split) and put it around his neck. Then he made his way downstairs to leave with Yugi; seeing that Yugi was also wearing his Millennium Puzzle. They both slung their bags over their shoulders and left the Kame Game shop to meet up with the others.

Ishtar Residence 6:50am

"MARIK! MAILK! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" An angry Isis yelled as she barged into her younger brother's room. (A/N: since Marik is a part of Malik Isis refers to him as her brother as well) only to be greeted by half a sleep threats and muttered swears.

"Ishis… sut… up" Marik slurred out as he fell back to sleep. Flames appeared behind Isis as she clenched her fist trying to get her anger back under control.

"Marik and Malik get out of bed or I'll burn all your leather clothes and gold jewelry!" as she finished that sentence Marik and Malik jumped out of bed and began getting dressed in break neck speed.

"whatever you say sister dear! Just don't hurt our babies!" both boys cried.

Bakura Residence

Bakura walked down the stairs dressed in his new uniform "Hey hikari is breakfast ready yet!" he grumbled.

"yes Bakura breakfast is ready" Ryou said as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of the grumpy Yami. Bakura plopped down on the couch and began devouring his breakfast as Ryou turned on the TV and turned to the news then he sat down and sipped his tea.

"police have just gotten a notice from Dark Mousy saying that he will be stealing 'The White Raven' tonight at 10:00" Ryou had a spit take when he heard that.

"*cough* Bakura do you think *cough* he's the same guy from the other night?" Ryou said as he turned to his yami only to see him with a big smirk on his face and eyes glued to the T.V.

"Yes Hikari it seems the fucker who dare stole from me will be making another appearance tonight." Bakura leaned back on the couch. Ryou felt a rock drop into is stomach that night a week ago was the first time Ryou saw someone beat Bakura in stealing. It wasn't the thought of Bakura losing but the thought of him losing in STEELING I mean come on its Bakura, B-A-K-U-R-A! He stole from the pharaohs and wasn't caught so how HOW! Ryou turned his attention back to the T.V. just in time to catch the next part.

"It seems that the Azumano police department has just received another notice and this one seems to be from a Phantom Thief Darkness!" the TV camera does a close up of the notice card. It's a black card decorated with white roses on the border and it said

'Tonight at 10:00 I Darkness will steal away the beauty of the night!  
The White Raven shall be mine!

"It seems that this new thief has thrown a challenge at Phantom Thief Dark."

Another voice came up saying that it might be a hoax by fan and so on Ryou shut off the T.V. and faced his Yami only to shrink back in fear as a dark and amonous shadow cloud surrounded him. "Hikari it seems tonight we'll be going out again" the thief king smirk was in place and his dark brown eye had turned a bloody red.

"w-w-well B-Bakura we s-s-should get g-g-going now or we'll b-be late for our f-first day of s-s-school" Ryou stuttered out. Bakura didn't say anything he just stood up, the smirk never leaving his face and walked to the door. Ryou shivered in thought of what his Yami could possibly be thinking. Even though the mind-link was still there he was too afraid to use it.

'_they were about to make a turn when a black limo stopped in front of them.' _

Daisuke was frozen in place while Alice and Alex looked indifferent. One of the black tinted windows rolled down to show a blue haired boy about the same age as the rest of them. Seeing the bluenette Daisuke perked up and said "Good morning Satoshi-Kun, how are you!"

"Morning Daisuke late as usual eh" Satoshi said as a friendly smile crossed his face.

"Ya….. ya….heheh" Daisuke laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Here come on I'll give you a lift" Satoshi said as he opened the door.

"K then Daisuke if you're getting a lift from Blueberry-Kun Alex and I will take our leave" said Alice as they began to walk away.

"Wait!" Daisuke said "Satoshi-Kun can Alex and Alice have a ride too? If it wasn't for me wouldn't have been late" asked turning to his friend.

"Come on Strawberry-kun you don't have to do us a favor" The twins said as they waved their hands in front of them.

"It's ok you guys can come but hurry up or we'll all be late!" Satoshi said and let the tree in. Once they were all seated in the limo (Dai & Satoshi on one side Alex & Alice facing them) they (re)introduced themselves.

"Well Magic-Sans where are you two transferring from?" Satoshi asked

"1) don't call us Magic it makes us feel old and 2) We transferring from Sacred Heart Academy in London, England" They replied in (very creepy) unison. A sweat drop appeared on Satoshi and Daisuke's heads.

"Sacred Heart Academy, hmm that's a very well known school for the gifted" Satoshi was about to continue when Daisuke interrupted

"If that a school for the gifted, does that mean you guys have some special skill or something?"

"Um…. Well we aren't that special…. Hehehe" Alex said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well either you have some sort of ability or very rich parents" said Satoshi

"Well it would have the be the latter seeing as though we don't have parents" Alice stated, down casting her eyes. Before anything more could be said the driver opened the door of the limo and said they had arrived at school.

"Thanks for the ride Blueberry-Kun and it was very nice to meet both of you guy! Hope we see you guy again soon!" the twins said in unison and left the guy to go to the main office.

"Well they were nice weren't they Satoshi-kun" Daisuke said in his usual cheerful voice

"hn" Satoshi replied as he and Daisuke made their way to their assigned homeroom.

Yami & Hikari Gang

The Yamis and Hikaris met at the gate of their new school three minutes before the final bell rang. They rushed off to their first period which was homeroom. Yugi throw open the door and all of them fell in as right as the bell rang.

Daisuke's POV

Daisuke was staring out the window thinking about tonight thief. In till his concentration was broken by a loud bang and a dog pile of kids on the ground. /those must be the transfer students from that other school/ Daisuke thought / well it an't the girl scouts selling cookies/ ignoring Dark he got a better look at his new classmates there seemed to be three sets of twins and two other students (who walked in arguing before the dog pile) the first set of twins were shorter than Daisuke /hey look Dai-Chan you're not the shortest kid in class anymore/ they had star shaped hair /and I thought Krad had a weird taste in hair styles I mean really how much hair gel do you think they use/ /probably the same amount you use before you go on a date dark/ /HEY! I don't use gel my looks are all natural!/ /ya ya/ but that's where the similarities ended, one was slightly shorter than the other the one that was shorter had child like qualities like large round violet eyes and a round face. The next pair of twins had Snow white hair same with the other pair they look very similar but the slight differences like one had wilder hair and looked like he was on the verge of murder while the other looked like he would cry if he dusted a moth wing. The last thing was that both of them were almost a ghostly pale. /Hey now creepy boy isn't the only one with a fear of sun light, WHATS with kids now and days do they all want to look like vampires or something!/ /ya Dark like you've met a vampire/ /matter of fact I did a few decades back and she was smoking!/ that statement made a chill run down Daisuke's spine /Dark Vampires don't exist/ /ya Dai keep tell'en yourself that but here's some advice Krad and I aren't the only magical creatures in existence/ that made a cold shiver run down Daisuke's back but he quickly recovered and turned his attention to the last pair of twins. They had a dark caramel skin color lavender eyes and crazy sandy blond hair(1). Then there was also the minor changes like the other two pairs like one was taller and the taller one had crazier hair than the shorter they didn't look like they were from here. / that Kid looks like he should be in a insane asylum/ /it takes one to know one/ /HEY!/ then there were the other two kids there that were still arguing. The shorter of the two had messy blond hair that reminded Daisuke of a dog's fur and he was yelling in what seemed to be a Brooklyn accent. The one he was arguing with had brown hair and was wearing what seemed to be a gravity defying over coat. /Dark I think I've seen him before/ / ya he does look familiar or maybe he has one of those faces/.

Daisuke was brought out of his thoughts as the teacher was about to introduce the new students, when the door opened again, as Alex and Alice walked in. /It looks like I share a class with Alex and Alice/

"Now class settle down if you haven't noticed this year we will be having student from Domino High attending here so help them feel comfortable ok!," the teacher, Lachlain MacRieve gestured to the ten students standing at the front "eight of the ten student standing here are from Domino High and the other two are from….." Mr. MacRieve looked over some note when Alex walked up to him and gave his a note. "ah yes the other two students are from Sacred Heart Academy." This made the class roar with whispers "Quiet! Now" he turned to the new students and said " please say your name then tell us a little about yourself"

"ok I guess I'll start" the taller star shaped hair guy said taking a step forward. "My Name is Yami Atemu (2) and I'm from Domino High. I am originally from Egypt" Yami said as he took a step back. Then the shorter one stepped forward, "My name is Yugi Mouto and I'm also from Domino high, I love games… and also everyone up to the brown haired guy is from Domino high" Yugi stepped back.

Then the shorter albino/vampire one stepped forward "my name is Ryou Bakura and I am originally from England" his British accent clearly heard in his voice. Then the boy next to him said "Bakura Touzokuo" the taller growled out./ and I thought Krad was bitter in the morning/

Then the last pair stepped forward and said in a very mischief voice "I'm Malik Ishtar" the shorter one said then the taller piped up and said in an almost insane voice "and I'm Marik Ishtal" the they both struck a back to back pose and said in unison "and we are aliens sent from Ra to destroy this planet and all of you!" with that statement the class either burst into laughter or back away from fear.

"Settle down class or I'll assign a six page essay on the history of Lykens and Vampires!" Scolded Mr. MacRieve "now please continue with the introductions"

"Alright then I guess I'm next da names Katsuya Jonouchi but call me Joey K" the shaggy haired blond said giving a thumbs up.

Then the brunet stepped forward and said "my name is Seto Kiba and I'm the C.E.O of Kiba Corp." That made the class chatters even louder.

"Show off" Joey grumbled sending a quick glare at Kiba .

/I knew that guy looked familiar!/ / ya but who is he Dai-Chan?/ /he's the youngest C.E.O. in the world Dark/ / so then why is he in high school?/ /I don't know Dark maybe he's like Satoshi-Kun and just wants to be around kids his own age/

Satoshi's POV

What is going on? my gaze shifts from the spiky haired kid (now known as Yami Atemu) from a week ago and the taller albino who has introduced himself as Bakura Touzokuo. /Dam it! Is that really the thief that was supposed to steal the mirror of darkness? And why is he just standing there?/ /I don't know Satoshi-Sama/ Satoshi just kept staring trying to figure out what was going on /Satoshi-Sama?/ /what Krad/ /Can I kill him?/ /What no!… we'll see/ (3)

Normal POV

While Satoshi was staring/glaring at Yami and Bakura the last pair of students stepped forward and began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, there my name is Alex Magic it's a pleasure to meet you all" Alex said waving his hand in the air I bit till a black top hat appeared and he placed it on his head (on top of the baseball cap) then tipped it so his left eye was covered and gave a mischief smirk and wink which made the girls in the room swoon. "And I'm a magician" making a red rose appear and he handed it to Alice.

"Hello there my name is Alice Magic it's a pleasure to meet you" bringing the rose to her face so it hid the bottom half of her face so only her eyes were showing " and I too am a magician" to prove her point the rose she was holding turned from a bight rose to an innocent white. " and we transferred in from Sacred Heart's Academy"

"Well that's all of them any questions class?" Mr. MacRieve said. A girl in the back asked "do any of you guys have girl friends?"

"No not looking" Yami

"No" Yugi

"Not interested" Bakura

"No sorry" Ryou

"Depends" Malik

"Don't care" Mark

"Na" Joey

"No" Kiba

"Sorry Girls I already got my girl!" Alex said as he looped his arm around Alice.

"Stop lying Alex" Alice said as she elbowed him in the gut.

"okay then next question" Mr. MacRieve said

"Hi there Takeshi Sehera (4) famous reporter to be Many of us want to know have any of you heard of the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy and what are your thoughts on him?" Takeshi said as he stood up on his desk, pad of paper and pencil ready.

That question made Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou stiffen a bit but it went unnoticed and they began to answer.

"No never heard of this phantom thief." Yami

"No, who is he?" Yugi said as he gave one them one of his best chibi eyes. That caused a few nose bleeds.

"Never heard of him" Bakura grunted

"Don't know him sorry" Ryou bowed slightly

"don't know who he is but heard of him and hate him" Malik stated

"Hate him" Mark growled out

"Na who 's he?" Joey

"Yes, but I have no time for petty thieves" Kiba said waving it off

"Yup but I think you got the name wrong thought isn't it Darkness instead of just Dark?" Alex said as he turned to Alice

"Yes, Her full name is Darkness, but I'm surprised you people have heard of her but I guess she is a internationally wanted thief" Alice replied her glasses catching a glare from the light.

"no the Thief's name is Dark Mousy who are you guys talking about?" Takeshi said as he began to look over his notes. "Ah! There was a notice sent by Darkness earlier this morning is that who you're talking about?"

"Ah yes but I can't believe we'll be seeing her here of all places I thought I finally saw the last of the bloody thief in England" Alice growled out.

"Aw come on Alice look on the bright side I still have a chance at that date!" Alex said as he struck a pose that caused a lot of nose bleeds. Alice sighed

(Time Skip! Intro's are over and the class is free to do as they please the YGO gang (minus Kiba) made a group and started talking. While Alex and Alice went off to talk to Daisuke and Satoshi)

"So where in a class with both Strawberry-Kun and Blueberry-Kun how cool is that!" Alex exclaimed hands crossed behind his head and eyes half lidded behind his glasses as Alice and he walked towards the tamers.

"yes it is a surprise, well it is nice to see you again and thank you for the lift Blueberry-kun" Alice said with a small bow of her head. Satoshi shrugged of the gratitude while Daisuke said.

"Hey Magic-San what other classes do you have?"

"Strawberry-kun how many times do we have to tell you not to call us Magic-san! Repeat after us Al-ex! Al-ice!" the two said in creepy unison again peoples around the four sweat dropped. Then they handed Daisuke there schedules.

"Wow you guys have the same classes as us!" Daisuke said. Just then the bell rang. "I guess we should all head out then"

"where exactly are we headed out to?" Alex asked

"we're off to World history Honors" Daisuke said

(time skip! They go through WWH, Spanish and Chemistry and are now headed to Gym. Its outside cause its great out and it's a free day. Oh yeah one more thing! During the morning classes Marik and Bakura are getting on Alex's last nerve)

"it feels so great to be outside!" Alex and some others exclaim stretching in the late August heat. Then he saw Bakura and Marik get ready for a sparring match "Hey mind if I join you guys?" Alex asked as he wandered over to them.

"Ya we mind" Bakura said

"What's wrong Batty-Kun, afraid I'll beat you?" Alex replied with a smirk

"Why you little! Just don't cry when you get hurt pretty boy" Bakura spat back taking position

"I won't be the one crying Batty" Alex said as stepped onto the match by this time the three lights and Yami along with Satoshi, Daisuke, And Alice gathered around them. Ryou tried taking Bakura out of it only to be shut down with a growl. Alice on the other hand just starred dead panned at Alex and then said.

"Do whatever you like with him just don't get yourself killed and don't take to long"

"Don't worry Alice Batty here doesn't look that tough" with that said Bakura pounced at Alex, who easily dodged and there spar began.

As it progressed the lights and Daisuke were worried that someone would get hurt. Marik and Yami were taking bets. Satoshi and Alice were just standing there observing in till Satoshi asked "aren't you worried about your brother?"

"What brother? I don't have a brother" Alice replied

"What are yo-"Satoshi began but just then Bakura landed a point blank kick on Alex's jaw sending him into the air as he did a twist his cap came off and.

1) some people say he has blond hair others say he has Platinium hair i say he has sandy hair

2) i couldn't think of a cool eygptian last name and i like the name Atemu

3) come on its not Krad unless he wants to kill someone! hahah

4) did i spell his name right?

D.M: (still in closet) sorry I know that's evil but I'm still wondering what I wanna do with this story…k?

Daisuke: (comes in walks pass Dark and Krad ((who stopped and watched Daisuke)) he walks up to Satoshi's closet and opens it) Hey! D.M. here's the cookies you wanted!)

Dark & Krad: D.M.!

D.M: Daisuke WHY!

Daisuke: (looks cute)

Dark: Why did you leave it as a cliff hanger

D.M: I left it b/c I don't know what to do!

Krad: What!

D.M: well I'm conflicted I have too many ideas and I don't know wat to do and im afraid that the audience is going to kill me and and AND…. I don't know…. (Sigh)

K…. people I need your help! There are a bunch of ways that I can take this story but I need some input.

First do you guys want short chap. and quicker updates or long chap. And long updates? (Not this long)

I already have most of the pairings but I need your help. Do you want …..

Satoshi X OCC or Satoshi X Risa

Well that's it! Leave answers in reviews or messages!

D.M.: OUT!


End file.
